


little witch

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>king Derek hale; king of the hale kingdom. Never expected he pick a witch as a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> other chapters coming soon

King Derek was absolutely just bored. Sometimes being king wasn't all that cracked up to be. Especially if being King meant he had to sit on his thrown every afternoon and have criminals be presented to him, so he could figure out what suitable punishment they should have. Derek really hated doing this,but he had do it. He has better things to do then figure out what should happen to a pathetic criminal.

"Who's first Boyd ?" He asked turning to his assistant and friend, only friend that is. Boyd looks at the clipboard he has and reads off of it. "Anthony Evans. A middle age man who has been, charged with kidnapping his ex wife and torturing her in his basement."

"Okay, bring him out." He said to the guards. They nodded and went to go get the prisoner.

Once they got him out, he was Shackled and kneeling on the floor, with a pleading look in his eyes. "So what made you think it was okay, to kidnapped someone and torture them in your basement?"

"Sire please, it was accident, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to talk to her and things just got out of hand." Derek rolled his eyes, did this man really think he could try and bullshit him? "Really? well that's not what she said in her report, she said you tied her up and did so many unbelievable things to her, that got her in intensive care at the hospital."

"Sire I-"

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses, how long did you keep her there?"

"Please hear me out-"

"How. Long. " Derek asked coldly, eyes turning bright red "T-two weeks, Sir."

"Two weeks huh? Then you will be sentence to two weeks of torture in The dungeon and then sentenced to death. "

"Your highness, please have mercy." The pathetic man begged on the ground. "Mercy? Did you show mercy to the woman you traumatized, I highly doubt it. Guards remove this filth from my presents and put him in the dungeon, to begin his punishment." Evans was dragged out kicking and still pleading for mercy. "Who's next, Boyd."

"Next is Stiles Stilinski an 18 year old witch who's has been practicing unauthorized witch craft."

"Sounds simple, but send him in." The guards went out and came back with a struggling boy. They pushed him down on his knees to kneel. Derek couldn't see his face, since he was looking down at the floor. "Boy, pick your head I want to see you." He commanded. The boy did as he said and showed his face. Derek was almost nearly froze, when he saw his face. It was beautiful, this is the only time he's glad that he was presented a prisoner. "Come closer."  
The boy didn't move, Derek was about to ask him again, but one of the guards came behind the boy and hit him in the back of the head. "Your King told you to come closer, so do as he says, you worthless whelp !" For some reason this made Derek angry, seeing the boy be handled like that.

"Hey, did I ask you to do that ?" he growled, eyes turning a little red.

"N-no sire." The guard answered shakily.

"Then stand quietly and don't do anything else, unless I ask you to !" The guard nodded his head and stood still. "Now come closer boy." This time the boy did what he said and went over to him. "Good, now tell me little witch, why were you performing witch craft, not authorized."

"Because I needed to, what do you think?"

The room went so silent, you probably could hear a pin drop. The nobody moved or said anything, till the same guard made a move. He pointed his spear at the boy's face. "How dare you talk to the king like that, you better-

"I thought I told you to stand still and keep quiet!" The King interrupted. "But sire, he jus-

"Silence !" With that the guard quickly shut up. "My, what a smart mouth you have little witch." Derek said, amused by Stiles boldness to speak that way to him. "I get that a lot, and could you stop calling me witch, it's annoying, my name is Stiles, please remember that." Derek give out a chuckled, "I think I can call you whatever I want, now to decide your sentence, and I have just the thing."

"Oh what are you going to throw me in the dungeon ?" 

"No, you get two options. The first option is to pay a fine."

"Okay what's the fine?"

"452,000 dollars." Derek simply answered like it was nothing. "What! I can't afford that, are you fucking kidding!"

"Nope, but fortunately for you little witch, the next option is easier."

"And that option is ?"

"You'll be my mate." Derek said smiling, like it was the best thing in the world. Again the room went dead silent. "Am sorry...um come again?"

"You'll be my mate, and get to live here with me, you'll be my little witch."

"But I-"

"This is probably the best choice you got, because I know you can't pay that fine, and the punishment for not a paying fines is we take everything you got, including your home." Derek looked at Stiles, knowing he was trying to make a decision, looking nervous and hesitant.

"Fine I'll do it." He said quietly. Derek smirked and put his hand to his ear, "Am sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said I'll do it you dick!" Derek grinned and got up from his thrown, going over to one of the guards. "Give me the key, so I can un-cuff him." The guard glared at Stiles, before setting the key in his hand. Once the king, unlocked the handcuffs, he picked up Stiles and held him possessively, and smelled his hair and neck. The scent on him was amazing, he smelled like peaches and cream. "Stop smelling me weirdo." Derek ignored him and continued smelling his hair. "So good. Boyd put the rest the prisoners in the dungeon, I'll deal with them tomorrow, right now I want some alone time with my mate." With that Derek left the room, with his mate in his arms.

Derek had carried Stiles up a flight of stairs, all the way to his room. "This is my room, you'll be sleeping with me." He opened the door and inside was nice decorated walls, curtains, Crystal chandelier and Big flat screen TV and a king size canopy bed. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice, but a little too fancy for me." Stiles said as he was being set on the bed. "Well in time you'll get use to it, now could you show me some of your magic?"

"What do you want me to do?" The older man looked around till his eyes settled on a vase fill with flowers on his windowsill. "Do something to those flowers." Stiles nodded and started to concentrate. It toke five seconds, before the flowers started to wilt, brown and shrivel until all their petals fell, leaving dried up steams. "Very nice, but I wasn't expecting you to kill them."

"Hey you said do something and that was something."

"No matter I can get more, now you could go take a bath and put on some new clothes I'll set out for you, then we can take the horse carriage and go out for lunch."

"Horse carriage? don't you have car?"

"I do, but I just find the carriage to be relaxing." 

"Hmm..okay,

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it ?"

"It's me, Peter."

"Alright come in." Peter opened door and looked around the room, until his  
Eyes landed on Stiles. "So it's true, your going to have a witch as a mate." Derek rolled his eyes, rumors around here spread like wild fire. "Yes he's my mate, Stiles meet my uncle Peter." Peter went over to boy and grinned."I heard you were able to talk shit to the king and not get your head chopped off." Derek was about to tell Peter to go away, but the door opened again, it was Boyd. "Hey Derek can I talk you for a few minutes."

"Sure." Derek said stepping outside. "What is it ?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, the boy is a witch, they can't be trusted very often, that's why we have laws about witches performing unauthorized magic."

"Yes I know, but the boy doesn't seem harmful and maybe his magic might be able to help one day and he's someone I want to be my mate."

"But why?" Boyd asked looking at his friend as if he was crazy "Because unlike those princes from other kingdoms, you kept on arranging for me to meet, he actually speaks his mind."

"They weren't that bad."

"Really, the last one I met, that Jackson kid, he was so dull, it always yes my lord, anything for you my lord, how I can please you my lord, for God sake I asked him what was his favorite color, he said whatever's my favorite, that's not being a mate, that's being a robot."

"Look, all am saying is just be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt." Derek smiled softly at his friend "Don't worry I won't." Just as he was about to go back inside, they both heard a slap.

"How fucking dare you, Get out!" Stiles yelled. Peter stepped out the room, with a hand print on his cheek. "What happened?" Derek asked. "I told him if he wanted a bigger broomstick to ride on, he can find me." Peter laughed, Derek had to resist the urge to punch him. "But other then that, I think he likes me." Again Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Boyd could you go get my carriage ready, am taking Stiles on a date."

"Sure."

Derek went back inside to find Stiles still fuming "Don't worry he's gone, go get ready so we can go."

"So this is going to be like a real date?"  
Derek grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yes little witch, it will ."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles never thought a carriage ride would be this nice. Unlike a car it was nice and steady, you could take the time to enjoy the scenery. 

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Derek asked 

"Yeah I am, to be honest I never thought a carriage ride would be nicer then a car, plus you have really nice horses." The horses were brown and white Clydesdale horses, very well groomed, beautiful and elegant. "Thank you, I take care of them myself."

"Really, but your a king, you can hire someone to do that for you." 

"True, but I rather do it myself, the horses are like companions to me." 

"Oh okay, so were we going for lunch?" 

"This place called The sunrise cafe." Once he said that, Stiles looked a little nervous, Derek was worried. "What's wrong little witch ?"

"The last time I went in there, I was thrown out and threatened."

"What, Why?"

"Because the owner, isn't really a big fan of witches." Derek eyes were glowing with anger. "They can't just throw you out, because your a witch, how dare they, don't worry I'll take care of this." When they pulled up to the restaurant, Derek got out first. "Stay here for a few minutes." With that he went inside. Inside he went to one of the hostess at a podium. "Excuse me, but may I speak to the Manager please." 

"Yes your highness." She said politely, before leaving. It was a few minutes before she came back with man who looked like he was in his thirties, wearing a black suit, he had black hair and a thick beard. The man smiled when he saw the king. "Welcome to The sunrise cafe your highness, we are happy to have you here, we give out the best customer service there is to offer, to everybody."

"Really?" Derek ask raising a brow. "Yes your greatness."

"Then if that's true, then why did you throw out a witch ?" 

"Come again your highness ?"

"There was a witch here once and you threw him out and threaten him, just because he was a witch." 

"Oh, well sire witches aren't really such good thing to have around, there trouble and don't really do anything for society, there very much useless."  Derek is trying really hard, not to tackle this bastard and rip his throat out, with his teeth.

"So what's the point of saying you give great service to everybody, when you don't serve particular group ?"  

"Sire, why get so worry about a small witch?"

"Because he's my mate." This made the Manager tense and stop breathing for a second. "Sire surly you must be joking." 

"Does it look like am fucking joking." Derek growled getting more frustrated. "But sire your a werewolf."

"That doesn't matter, now here's what's going to happen, I am going to bring my mate in and your going to treat him like a proper customer and give him good service."

"But sire-"

"If you don't, I will ruin your entire career, I'll have this place shut down and have it destroyed, my uncle want's a wine shop and he would think this is the perfect spot to build it, then l'll make sure you'll never work in this kingdom again. Now what's it going to be ?"

At this point the man looked pale and terrified. "W-well make sure your mate leaves happy."

"Good, now go get us a table and menus, I'll go get my mate, also I expect you to greet him and apologize." Derek finished going back outside to carriage. 

"You can come in now." He said to his mate. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I toke care of it like I said." 

 

When they were at their table, the manger walked over. "Hello am glad to have you here and am sorry that I denied you service the last time." He forced out. "You two can look at your menus, while I look for a waiter to serve you." 

"What did you say to him ?" Stiles asked when he left. "Oh I just told him, that I will have this place rundown and turn into a wine shop." 

"You want a wine shop ?"

"No, Peter does." This made Stiles laugh a little. "Why ?"

"Because he likes businesses like that, and is planning to own one." 

"But he lives in luxury with you, why would he need a Business." 

"It would just make him happy, having to do something else, besides hang around the castle all day." They both stopped taking when there waiter came, "what can I get you guys today. " 

"Yes l'll have a spinach and Swiss omelette, toast  and some coffee please." Derek requested. 

"And I'll have blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and a cup of Orange juice." 

The waiter nodded and wrote it down.

***************************************

"That was nice, thanks for taking me here." Stiles said finishing off his pancakes. 

"Your welcome, come on lets go back to the castle, I want to show you something." 

After Derek paid, they got back into the carriage and handed towards the castle. 

As soon as they got inside Peter rushed over to them, with a bag in his hand "so how was it ? did you make out ?"

"That's none of your business Peter." Derek said taking Stiles hand and about to walk away. 

"Waite, I have something for Stiles."

"What?"

"A welcome gift, I figure I might redeemed myself for earlier." He reached into the bag and toke out a black shirt and hand it to Stiles. The boy unfolded it and toke a look

"Really ?" He asked.

"It was a T shirt that said "straight out of  Salem." 

"Am not even from Salem." Stiles said trying not to smile, but failing miserably. 

"Okay how about this one ?" He toke out grey one and unfolded it. This one read "hocus-pocus bitches" 

"Your ridiculous." Derek said also failing to hid a smile. 

"Could you hold on to those, I'll get them later. Right now Derek wants to show me something."

"You like them ?"

"Yeah, there pretty cool." 

"Great, also that offer from earlier is still available."

"Don't push it."

"Right, sorry."

**********************  
"So what do you want to show me?" They were back outside, walking towards the back of the castle. "Just waite were almost there."

"They turned around the corner, to get the back. Once they got there Stiles was aw-struct. It was a huge Beautiful garden. It had almost everything you could imagine. there were rose bushes, trees with cherry blossoms, two little pounds with fountains, bushes with different types of flowers, a little decorative white wheel barrels with marigolds, a little stone rock trail under an arch made of pink roses, and at the end of that trail was a little bench. The word HALE was spelled with red flowers, there's a tons of hydrangeas and little Bougainvillea tress, there was even some vegetable patches and there also some angel statues. "This is beautiful, I hope you didn't get those flowers that I killed from here."

"Don't worry, they were from a local florist, the flowers here are too pretty to pick, do you want to look around and hang out here?"

"Sure." He smiled, taking Derek's hand and started to walk with him. "Maybe this whole mate thing won't be so bad." 

"Glad to see your having a change of mine." Derek laughed. "I think have some herbs somewhere, you can use for spells." 

"Really, you still let me do magic ?"

"Of course, I trust you." Derek bend down and give him a kiss. This made Stiles even happier, happy at the fact that Derek would love and trust him even though he's a witch. 

"Hey Derek ?"

"Yes little witch ?"

"Can we see the flowers first, before the herbs ?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

The witch and the king are sitting on the garden bench, watching the sun set, since it was starting to get dark, the garden lights were turned on. Making the atmosphere more pleasant. The wind blew a little making some of the loose petals from the flowers gets all over them. Stiles giggled when one landed on his nose.

"Waite don't move." Derek said taking out his phone.

"Are you really going to take a picture ?" 

"It's cute." With that Derek took a few snapshots and put his phone away. He would put it as his background later. "Hey since I am going to be living here, I decided am going to let Peter have my old property."

"Why?"

"You said he wanted a wine shop."

"I know but, your parents."

"Don't worry I wasn't living with my parents before I moved here." Derek looked surprise at this. Most 18 year olds live with their parents. "Really ?"

"Yeah, I wanted my own space to practice my magic, so I wouldn't get them in trouble." 

"Well Peter is going be happy." He said smiling, his uncle would finally have something enjoyable to do in his life. "Yeah and he would be to busy to annoy us." 

"What should we do with his room, if he decides to leave and get his own place ?" Stiles asked. 

"Maybe you could use it to practice your magic." Derek then felt a kiss on lips, it was small, but Pleasant. "That's good idea." Stiles chuckled. "Glad you think so." The King leaned forward and kissed his witch. When they pulled back Stiles started to kiss Derek's neck, biting to leave marks. "Y-you know am supposed to be the one who m-marks you." 

"Oh please, you like it." Stiles said between kisses. "Don't you ?" Derek tried so hard not to whimper, but it slipped out anyway. "Don't you Derek ?" He repeated bitting a little harder. "Y-yes." 

"Good, now here's what's going to happen, your going to carry me to the room and your going to fuck me. Understand?" Derek whimpers again and picks stiles up and start heading to the front of the castle to get inside. On their way there Stiles was grabbing Derek's growing erection and giving it little squeezes. "You like this don't you. Someone else having some control over you." Stiles whispers in his ear. "F-fuck-yes." When they finally got to the room, Stiles got out of Derek's arms and pushed him towards the bed and practically slammed him on his back. The witch got on top of him and kissed him hard. When he pulled back he smirked at Derek's and petted his stubble Cheek. 

"Are you willing to play by my rules tonight?"

"Yes, please."

"Good, now do you have any ties ?" 

"Y-yeah in my dresser, why?" 

"I want to tie your hands together before I ride you, also do you have any sex toys ?" 

"Just a few like two dildos and some anal beads." 

"I think I want the anal beads." 

"Okay, J-just let me get it." Derek said getting ready to remove Stiles off of him. But the witch stops his hands from grabbing his hips and put them back down. "Don't worry l'll do it. Where do you keep the beads, the tie and some lube ?"

"T-the beads are in the closet in a box, top shelf, the ties are in the bottom drawer and the lube is in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet." After he finished Stiles started to concentrate and within a few seconds the drawer, the closet and the bathroom door open by themselves. Then the requested items levitated towards them.

When they got close enough, Stiles made them drop on the bed. Expect for the tie. "Put your hands up and hold them together." He demanded. Derek nodded and obeyed. The tie levitated towards his wrist and started to tie them together. "perfect. it's not too tight is it?" 

"No, plus I could easily get out of this if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to, do you?" Derek moaned and shook his head. The younger boy unbuckled Derek's pants and brought them down with his boxers. His cock was impressive. "Can't wait to have this cock in me, but am not the only one who's going to something in them." he said grabbing the beads. "You want to be filled up too baby ?" 

"Y-yes pl-please, God please." 

"Good, now left up your legs and spread." Once Derek did what he said, Stiles toke one bead and lather it in lube. Then pressed it against the pressed pink, tight entrance. "Shit!"

"Just relax baby." His fingers pressed it and it got in easily. "Am going to put in for more okay?" Derek whimpered but nodded. With that Stiles toke another one and put lube on it. He pressed it in with two fingers and rubbed his walls a little. The king was now a withering mess. 

By the the time he got to the last one, Derek's hole was a little swollen and red, straining to keep the beads in. "Did so good for me, toke all them like I wanted you to. Now am going to ride you hard, till your begging me to stop." Stiles toke off his pants and boxers, then got the lube to put and spread it on Derek's dick. 

"When we both come, l'll take the anal beads out."  He climbed on Derek and set himself on his cock. He waits a moment before he circles his hips, he then start to go up and down slowly. "Does it feel good to be inside me Derek?"

"Y-yes, so tight and hot. Keep going little witch" Angling his body he starts moving faster, making sure his prostate gets hit and Derek starts to thrust up the best way he can. Stiles lifts up until till his Derek's cock is almost out, then slams back down.  He bounces at fast Pace enjoying the feeling of being full. "Fuck love your cock in me." 

After 6 minutes both of them came, breathing heavily when they were done. Stiles got off Derek's dick with come leaking out. He grabs Derek's leg and spreads them, then reaching for his hole. Pushing in one finger, he hooks it to a hold of one the beads. As he was pulling it out, he watched the pink rim stretch beautifully around his finger and the bead. Once he has all of them out, Stiles unties Derek's hands.

"So did you like?"

" loved it, I never thought a little witch like you, could be so dominant." Stiles smiles and lays next to Derek. "And I never thought a king would love to be dominated." 

"We must be the strangest couple in the world." Derek laughed

"We sure are, but we will Always be strange together right ?" Derek grinned and pulled him close. "If being strange means being with you, then yes." 

"Awsome, good night your majesty."

"Good night my little witch." Derek was so glad he was presented prisoners today. 

People would never believe he met his mate being arrested.


End file.
